dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tai
Tai, or Taiand (Which means "sun") is a bright yellow stick figure, he's pretty cool, and a very nice guy (although he can be a bit of a perv) . He has the power of photpkinesis (manipulation of light. it has nothing to do with photosynthesis...) He can generally make anything her wants out of light, and can control it too. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he's quick witted. He's a good fighter and swordsmen, using his "Light Sword" witch is an exaple of things he can make out of light. Photobiogrophy Tai was the olderst of two growing up, he never met his birth mothe or father. He didn't have all that money growing up, he lived alone with his dad and adopted sister, who he was really close to. One day he noticed strange thing happening, though he amused it was puberty or something, he ignored it, until his powers swung into full gear, as he was still young, he was confused and didn't know what to do. Things got worse when demons started hunting him, he did all he could to protect himself and his younger sister but it was all in vein scene he didn't know how to use his powers yet. At the end he lost his sister, and vowed to kill all the demons he can for her and for himself, and others as well. He trained as hard as he could, and he kinda pushed his limit but it was worth it, he now has perfect control over his powers, and though it's not a traditional job, he's a demon killer and knows a lot about demon killing. Powers *Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate light and colors. *Absolute Light *Bend and/or shift light particles *Invisibility *Visual Illusions *Flight/Levitation *Light Attacks *Move at light-speed. *Solidification via controlling light. *Photokinetic Constructs, including weapons, armor, walls or allies/servants. Trivia *He's not all that smart. *He didn't have a lot of money growing up. *Hope's nickname for him is 'Blondie' for clear reasons. *Even though he can move at light speed, he doesn't really like to; He likes to take the time to enjoy things. *He's usually in a pretty good mood, and it's hard to bring him down. But don't push your luck, he can be dangerous *He has really good contol of his powes *He has a crush on Don, and often fails to understand that she's not really interested. (But it's nothing serious, and sometimes he just likes to mess with her). *He can still see though the eye that was infected by darkness, but everything is blurry. *He's immature, witch is part of the reason he and Hope get along well. *Dark forces still chase after him, but he knows how to fight them off now. *Not everyone can see all dark demons, but he can see them all. *He can be cluelss at times. *He doesn't have anything to hide, but he'd rather not talk about his past much so he wouldn't burden people. Voice SAME AS AMERICA (The one throwing the ball) Themes Gallery tai2.png Category:Characters